Sunshine Amid the Gloom
by Tanista2
Summary: A little miracle brightens Mac's day. (Second Chances 'verse)


_Author's note: Sharp readers will notice similarities between this story and Ch. 16 of Gather Moments While You May. This is the version for the Second Chances 'verse, with adjustments._

* * *

January in the Pacific Northwest has nothing on Minnesota's bitter cold, that's for sure. It's a milder climate in this part of the state, thanks to warm moisture from the Pacific Ocean and the Cascade Range that blocks the worst of the Arctic winds.

Still it's bad enough, what with the rain falling in sheets against the windows of his sister's house. Far too wet this weekend to take that hiking trip Michael had promised earlier in the week.

Mac sits cross-legged against the couch, gloomily watching the Miami Dolphins cream the Vikings in the Super Bowl, only half listening to the conversation going on around him during halftime.

His mood sours even more, recalling another argument with Ellen yesterday over the phone. Apparently he's stifling her; never mind she's getting more and more restless, flitting between college majors- art one day, English lit or journalism the next.

Things haven't been the same between them since the prison debacle a while back, not to mention losing a good friend like Mike Forrester to that darn place-

He swallows back the rising mixture of grief and anger. Not good to be showing it in front of the kids just now anyway, even though the adults understand what he's going through.

Which is why they'd invited him to visit for a while. A cooling-off period between him and Ellen, before things really get out of hand.

Practical advice from his big sister, as always. Mom had even helped him pack his bags.

Out of the corner of his eye, only a few feet away from him, his brother-in-law sits in an armchair with Becky standing between his spread legs. Blue eyes are wide behind the little pink glasses taped to her nose as she takes in everything around her.

Little more than a month shy of her second birthday, and she hasn't started walking yet.

Allison's not worried. She's confident in her daughter developing at her own speed. Comes from working on her Masters degree in Psychology while her husband pursues his in Education; they commute for classes and thesis research at the university while taking on part-time jobs here and there. All the while raising two kids.

A sharp stab of envy runs through him. His sister was always the braver one in the family, having the guts to actually leave Mission City, coming west to pursue her dreams. If Harry hadn't taken off earlier maybe Mac wouldn't have felt obligated to remain, supporting both his mom and his wife as the only man in the family. Working his fingers to the bone at the coffee shop instead of traveling the world with Jack, seeking his fortune.

If only he was braver, had more initiative. _What was the word Harry used? Gumption. Yeah, if I only had more gumption..._

No sense in pondering what-ifs now, though. Best to focus on the present.

Michael's holding on to Becky's hands, helping her sort out her balance, but she's finally managed to stand up by herself so it's not long before he lets go.

She sticks out her arms to keep her balance. Everyone's now looking over at her, softly coaxing her to walk. Even Chris takes time from his toy cars to watch her curiously.

She looks around the room, apparently picking out her destination first, then takes her first rocky step.

"She's already taught herself to read, you know," Allison murmurs in Mac's ear.

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah. She often sits in my lap or Mike's while we're reading; I think she comprehends a lot of the words already. We have _Sesame Street_ and _The Electric Company_ on PBS for Chris in the afternoons, so Becky watches with him. She can even recognize brand names, and sounds them out to us whenever she sees them in print or on TV."

"Picking it up by osmosis, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Smart kid." His heart melts as he watches her. From the moment she was first placed in his arms he could swear there's a connection between them.

Briefly he wonders if Ellen would ever want to try again for a kid, once she hears about this. Not likely now, though, the way things are going.

Becky takes a few more steps and he smiles, feeling his spirits begin to lift. In a way she's become his little girl just as much as his sister's and he can't help but feel pride in his heart. She toddles for a while, almost falling several times before she regains her balance and continues her unstable steps.

Mac figures she's gonna head for her mom. Instead, however, she stops in front of him.

He's so shocked that he doesn't register hearing the click of Michael's camera. She crawls up into his lap, making grabby hands at the collar of his flannel shirt, and pulls herself up so she's standing on his crossed legs. He can't help the wide grin that splits across his face.

"Unca!" she crows happily, breaking into a bright smile of her own.

"Yeah," he says, steadying her swaying body with his hands. "That's me, your Uncle Mac. Good job, Becky. Now that you've learned to walk nothing's impossible for you, is it?"

She giggles and pats his cheek, pressing an open mouthed, slobbery kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Allison laughs. "She adores you, little brother."

"I'm pretty crazy about her myself," he murmurs as Becky nestles into his arms. "My brave, smart little princess." He presses a kiss against her head and settles her in his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He may lose Ellen someday and never have kids of his own, but at least he has his nephew and niece, not to mention his big sister. Bright rays of sunshine on a gloomy day like this, cutting through the increasing dreariness of his existence.

"Maybe things won't be so bad after all with you in my life, huh?" Mac whispers to the precious girl snuggled against him. "I sure hope so, anyway."


End file.
